


The Real Ending

by TheCuddleMonster



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: endings that are not bad, endings that don't regard the previous entire series, endings that make sense, good endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuddleMonster/pseuds/TheCuddleMonster
Summary: Don't worry. I fixed it.





	The Real Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Uggghhh

Brienne serves Sansa Stark, The Queen in the North, as her Queensgaurd.  
That's it. That's the story.

**Author's Note:**

> UUUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHH


End file.
